Blue Skies
by JackieOh
Summary: Skye McCall had once been a nobody with the sight of an eighty year old man, but when best friend Stiles Stilinski drags her into the woods in search of a severed body everything changes. Fem!Scott, Derek/OC/Allison love triangle. Full summary inside.


**Full Summary: **Skye McCall had once been a nobody with the sight of an eighty year old man, but when best friend Stiles Stilinski drags her into the woods in search of a severed body everything changes. After being attacked and bitten by a werewolf Skye gains heightened senses and supernatural strength- not to mention her increased libido. New girl Allison Argent makes her dizzy with flirtatious smiles and Girl Next Door looks, and the mysterious Derek Hale is sex on legs. So what's a teen wolf to do? Fem!Scott and a Derek/OC/Allison love triangle because I couldn't resist.

**Author's Note: **So I used to say that I would never write a love triangle but I mean, this isn't so much of a "love triangle" as it is a "Skye is gonna touch with Allison for a little while and then touch Derek and maybe go back to touching Allison… and then back to Derek." But deep feelings will only be developed for one of them! The other will just be fun to have sexy times with. Who will be which? Spoilers! Please read, review, and check out my tumblr!

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bad Moon Rising**_

If you're thinking about being friends with Stiles Stilinski here's a word of advice: _don't_. Because while he is decent at Super Mario Bros. and always has a witty quip on stand-by, the sheriff's son is bound to get you in sketchy situations. Repeatedly. As in on several occasions. But after thirteen years of friendship, Skye McCall figures she's in too deep to back out now.

When Stiles shows up at her house demanding they venture out into the reserve- a place that freaks her out during the daytime let alone at the friggin' _Witching Hour_- Skye doesn't argue. Because she's used to it by now. Annoyed, but used to it.

"Oh my god, you won't believe this!" Stiles said excitedly, pacing Skye's violet bedroom while she struggled to locate her glasses. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department- even state police!"

"Why?" she dragged out the question slowly, reluctantly because she knew the answer would not be pretty.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He's nearly singing with glee and if this had been anyone else but Stiles, Skye would have been disturbed.

"A dead body?" she asked while continuing to rummage through the pile of laundry she had tossed her glasses into while getting ready for bed a few hours earlier.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body!"

But Skye wasn't being a dumbass. She was just being hopeful. "You're sarcasm is unappreciated."

"Duly noted. Now can we go or what?"

Skye uncovered her bifocals with a victorious grin before sliding them up the bridge of her nose. Suddenly the world was clear. "What. As in: what are we looking for?"

Stiles' grin is practically manic when he replied, "That's the best part- they only found half!"

Upon entering the Beacon Hills Reserve they cut the radio in fear of being overheard and found out, but Skye continued to hum. Not that Stiles minded. She had a nice voice- rich and filled with vibrato- but rarely made a spectacle out of it unless in Music Theory.

Her humming continued as they scaled the reserve's leaf-covered hills. Every few seconds Skye would have to wipe the fog away from her glasses but she trailed after Stiles without (much) complaint.

"So," Skye began after a few minutes of wandering, "we're really doing this, huh?"

The look Stiles fixed her with was thoroughly unimpressed. "You're the one always bitching about how nothing exciting ever happens."

"Well yeah," she agreed. "But I meant- I dunno- something gossip worthy. Like a teen pregnancy. Not murder."

"Skye if you want to fulfill your dream of staring on _Sixteen and Pregnant_ we can make that happen. Right here, right now."

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"Oh c'mon! You didn't even stop to think about it."

Skye laughed, rolled her eyes, and decided it was wise to change the topic of conversation. "So which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh," frowned the sheriff's son. "I didn't think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" This time her question was tinged with fear.

Stiles' frown deepened as he replied, "Another thing I didn't think about."

"Your attention to detail never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut up."

"Jerk," she grumbled.

"Bitch," he grinned.

Skye went back to humming, and Stiles went back to walking, and for a moment they felt almost _calm_. But then a dog barked.

Skye would be lying if she said she hadn't peed a little, and things continued to go downhill from there. Stiles had been caught- thanks to his inability to not spazz out- whereas she managed to find refuge behind a particularly helpful tree. Stiles was just about to be hauled off by a few state troopers when Beacon Hills' sheriff interrupted with a disappointed sigh.

"Hold up," said Mr. Stilinski, "this delinquent belongs to me."

"Hey Dad. Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

The officers were eager to hand off Stiles to his father and continue their search. Luckily they took a sharp left, otherwise Skye would have been found out too. The girl listened with baited breath as the sheriff and his son conversed.

"And where's your partner in crime?" asked Stiles' dad while his eyes scanned the surrounding forest.

Stiles gulped. "Who, Skye? She didn't want to come. Said something about 'beauty sleep'. She's probably in bed dreaming of me right now." Oh, he was _so_ going to pay for that later.

"I'm sure," the sheriff remarked dryly before calling out into the woods. "Skye!" he yelled, "you out here?" He looked out into the silent and still forest for a moment before fixating on his son once more. "D'you listen in on all my calls?"

"No!" Stiles admonished before withering beneath the sheriff's disbelieving stare. "Not the boring ones." He would pay for that, too.

Grabbing his son by the scruff of his shirt (which had been done gently, all things considered) the sheriff began to lecture, "You and me are gonna have a little talk about privacy."

Their voices faded quickly and soon Skye found herself submerged in darkness. She was relieved to be in the clear, but that quickly morphed into a more sinister feeling. Dread. Because despite dodging possible criminal charges and definite grounding Skye now found herself stranded in the middle of Beacon Hills Reserve without a ride home.

Desperate to get out of the reserve and quickly; Skye began retracing her steps with clenched fists. While it was doubtful Stiles would come in handy if an axe-murderer suddenly appeared Skye _had_ felt much safer when he was at her side. Not to mention she was all but lost without his flashlight.

Trudging ahead, she tried to think happy thoughts. Like her warm bed where an uncountable number of pillows waited, or the sound of her noisemaker (what would she play tonight: waves crashing on the shore or a torrential downpour?), or-

Skye's musings were interrupted when a herd of deer came barreling towards her. She screamed in fear and tried to dodge the stampede only to get knocked over by a burly fawn. Her glasses flew away as she went down; glinting in the moonlight as they soared.

The herd disappeared just as quickly as they came but it took Skye a few moments to get her bearings. Her legs shook as she stood but she was unharmed save for a few scrapes. She was lucky no deer had stepped on her while she was down. Wheezing slightly from both adrenaline and shock, Skye fished her cellphone out of her back pocket before turning its illuminated screen toward the forest ground.

After a few minutes of shuffling through leaves and twigs Skye decided to resume the search for her glasses in the morrow. Stiles would be forced into helping being as he was the one to drag her out and the daylight would be much more helpful than her crappy prepaid cellphone.

Satisfied with her plan and exhausted, she set her sights on the Service Road a few yards ahead. Home was just a mile off now and Skye was eager to put this night behind her, so she rushed forward without caution- something that was quick to backfire. Skye hit the ground with resounding force, and her groan of pain turned into a fearful scream when she spotted what tripped her up.

The body was cold, hard, and pale. Whoever the girl- the victim- was she had been dead for some time now. The stench of rotting flesh infiltrated Skye's nose unapologetically, and she scrambled away from the body gagging. Grabbing the nearest tree- and scratching her hands on its bark- Skye hoisted herself up and blindly took off.

Lost and confused the brunette scanned the surrounding forest with hindered vision, only to stop short at the sight of a massive figure headed her way. It was hulking, black, animalistic, and above all frightening. Skye didn't even have time to scream before impact. But like the deer this animal- _thing?_- came and went within seconds.

Her right side felt warm, feverish almost, and itched like a scabbing wound. She could feel blood trickling down her side but when she lifted her nightshirt to prod the wound it had already congealed. Skye didn't allow herself to think about it- not now when she was still stuck in this labyrinth of a reserve. Her first priority was getting home. A shiver rippled down the brunette's spine when howling filled the air, and she cursed the fates for putting Stiles Stilinski in her life for the umpteenth time that week.

Y'see what she meant by "sketchy situations"?

Skye awoke the next morning feeling energized, like she had livewires for veins which was strange considering it was nearing two o'clock in the morning by the time she had gotten home. Without meaning to, Skye shaved five minutes off of her usual bike ride to school and it wasn't until she was pulling her bike into its allotted metal stand did she realize her vision was abnormally clear. Huh. Maybe it was the remnants of last night's adrenaline? Skye clung to the explanation as if it was a lifeline. She couldn't take any more freakiness- her quota for the next twenty four hours had been reached.

The sound of a slamming car door alerted her of Stiles' presence. She watched exasperatedly as he tripped his way toward her, wearing a jittery smile as he stumbled. "Can I see it?"

Skye- between death threats and promises of maiming- recounted most of her story via text as she got ready for school that morning. Stiles had demanded pictures but when she refused (suspecting he was just being a perv) he promised his intentions were completely pure. A little morbid, but pure.

"Just don't touch it," Skye warned while lifting the right side of her shirt. Her eyes darted around the parking lot in search of onlookers but as always no one paid them any mind. Being at the bottom of the food chain sometimes had its perks.

After a moment of scrutinizing her bloody gauze Stiles asked, "So what bit you?"

"A wolf," Skye replied with certainty. She had had trouble falling asleep after patching herself up the night before. Every time she dozed the memory of howling would wake her up and send her heart into a frenzy.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned disbelievingly as they walked up Beacon Hills High's quad. "Not a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Skye challenged. "And how do you know what I saw?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves." Stiles said this as if it was common knowledge. "Not in like, sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yes _really_. There are no wolves in California." And while Stiles was likely to know such a trivial thing, Skye couldn't bring herself to believe him. So she changed the subject.

"Well would you at least believe me if I told you I found the missing half of that girl's body?"

The sheriff's son appeared disturbingly elated at the news. "No way! You found the body?"

"I wish I hadn't," Skye grimaced. "I'm going to have nightmares for _months_."

"How can you complain about this? It's amazing! The best thing to happen since- since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia!" Stiles called to the redhead who was breezing past him and Skye, clique in tow. "You look… like you're going to ignore me. Awesome."

The Latina at Stiles' right snorted at his misfortune. She was always pleased when he got the brush off from his crush of seven years. Turning to glare at Skye he said, "This is your fault you know. Dragging me down into your nerdy depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-Nerded by you!"

"Whatever," she said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Let's just go before we're late to homeroom."

* * *

Skye was halfway through pretending to read the new semester's syllabus when she winced. A cellphone blared loudly, incessantly, and a headache was quick to bloom. Glancing around the classroom with a twisted expression Skye was perplexed to find she was the only one. This was a room full of teenagers- when someone was sure to be in trouble and have their phone confiscated it was _noticed_.

"Three calls on the first day, Mom?" a distinctly feminine voice questioned; sounding exasperated yet vaguely amused.

Skye turned her way this way and that, earning a few wary glances from the people around her, only to stop short at the large window to her left. An unfamiliar girl sat in the quad- phone pinned between her ear and shoulder- as she rummaged through her purse which had been set next to her on a cement bench. The world appeared to sway when this girl moved her lips and spoke.

"Don't you think that's going a little overboard?"

Skye would have fallen if she wasn't sitting down. How could she be overhearing this girl's conversation? It was impossible! Her adrenaline theory fell down underneath its own weight, leaving Skye on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I can't believe I forgot a pen on the first day," sighed the girl. Ah, so that explained why she was elbow-deep in her purse. "Oh- Mom I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get home. Yes Mom. I love you too, bye."

Skye watched as Vice Principal Hendrickson approached the new girl, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome to Beacon Hills," he said while extending a hand in greeting.

"Thanks," the brunette replied with a nervous smile. The shook hands before Hendrickson beckoned her to follow him inside.

A few moments later they appeared in Skye's classroom doorway, interrupting Mr. Yates' explanation of Kafka's _Metamorphosis_. This time Skye wasn't the only student to peer at the new girl, which assured her it wasn't some kind of hallucination brought on by rabies.

"This is our new student, Allison Argent," Mr. Hendrickson introduced. "I trust you will all give her a warm welcome." There was an underlying threat in his voice, but it was unneeded. Allison Argent was _gorgeous_. Everyone would be trying their best to get in her good graces and- if they played their cards right- her bed.

While Hendrickson and Mr. Yates exchanged pleasantries Allison claimed the only desk available… directly behind Skye. Feeling more aware of herself than ever Skye twisted around in her seat with a pen clutched firmly in hand. Allison glanced between her face and pen before taking it with a gracious smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." If Skye's fluttering heart had anything to say about it, she too would be in the running for the new girl's affections.


End file.
